La plus palpitante des palpitantes parodies des Dramiones palpitants
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Attention. Les personnes ayant lue cette parodie ont été atteintes suite à leur lecture à de grands mouvements de désespoir sur l'échelle national. Il est possible que vous-même, cher Lecteur, tombiez en dépression/état comateux/ferveur religieuse à cause de la débilité dégénérescente de cette parodie. Cadeau pour Mamanlily. OS. Humour. Dramione.


**Ceci est une parodie. Cadeau pour mamanlily. Chose promise, chose due. J'espère que tu aimeras. **

**J'en profite pour ajouter que dorénavant je réponds aux requêtes en OS.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**DIL.**

**.**

C'était le premier septembre et la voie 9 ¾ était bondée sous un soleil radieux. Hermione Granger, qui avait tellement changé durant l'été que personne ne la reconnaissait, ni ses parents, ni ses amis, ni la CIA, ni même Pattenrond, traversa la barrière séparant les voies moldues et magiques. En l'espace de six semaines, sa poitrine avait pris quatre bonnets, ses jambes s'étaient allongées par un procédé mystérieux, et son corps entier s'était aminci et tonifié, de telle façon qu'avec ses seins gigantesques elle éprouvait quelques soucis à marcher, car même les sorciers sont soumis aux lois de la gravité. Mais bon, comme il s'agit d'un détail insignifiant, on s'en fout et nous allons passer à autre chose, à savoir, son visage, désormais ravissant, une vraie bouille de femme de dix-sept ans, que c'est séduisant. N'oublions pas l'épaisse couche de maquillage, car pour s'embellir de manière aussi flagrante, vous vous imaginez bien qu'elle avait du braquer le fournisseur de Séphora, mais enfin, encore une fois on s'en fiche. Sa chevelure, qu'elle avait coupée à la garçonne afin de ressembler du mieux possible à une célèbre actrice moldue lui ressemblant suspicieusement mais dont nous tairons ici le nom, car ce n'est pas le propos de cette histoire aux milles péripéties palpitantes, était parsemée de mèches, et par encore un procédé étonnant qui dépasse les raisonnements de la science moderne, sa chevelure à la garçonne retombait en boucles magnifiques et sensuelles comme seule une femme accomplie de dix-sept ans sait en faire, le long de son dos, chutant contre ses reins. Loin était le buisson qui composait autrefois sa chevelure qui aurait pû voler la vedette dans un film d'horreur aussi terrible que l'Exorciste, le Cercle ou Rosemary's Baby. Non, à la place était cette magnificence, encore plus belle qu'un troupeau de licornes miniatures roses caracolant à travers une prairie amérindienne, mais encore une fois, là n'est pas le propos.

Hermione ôta ses lunettes de soleil Gucci de son nez, car ses parents, dentistes, avaient les moyens de tout lui payer, et elle n'était pas peu fière de sa nouvelle Bugatti, soit dit en passant.

Enfin bref, Hermione ôta donc ses lunettes, et vit d'un coup le célébrissime Harry Potter et son bien moins célébrissime Ronald Weasley traverser le quai. Également par un procédé tout à fait spectaculaire et rarissime au point de définir sa probabilité comme étant égale à zéro, les deux charmants jeunes hommes, dont l'ombre seule parvenait à jeter toutes les femmes sur le quai en pâmoison, avaient pris chacun au moins trente centimètres durant l'été, et s'étaient musclés au point de ressembler de manière troublante à des dieux grecos-romains. La littérature voudrait que l'auteure dise "dieux grecs" mais en vérité, les dieux grecs et les dieux romains étant, au détail insignifiant près, la même chose, nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur ces choses et utiliser plus d'encre que nécessaire, ce qui est hélas déjà fait, je crois. En tout cas, ce formidable embellissement de nos trois amis à la vie à la mort et même à l'entre-deux nous émeut, et ne manquera pas de mettre la larme à l'oeil de vous, cher lecteur qui lisez cette histoire passionnante et saisissante de vérité.

Malgré le fait que Hermione soit passée de statut de vilain petit canard à celui d'une bombe sexuelle latino-russe originaire de Mozambique, les garçons la reconnurent de loin et lui adressèrent de grands signes de la main, et même des deux mains. Hermione accourut vers eux, sans être gênée, du moins en apparence, par ses talons aiguilles de quarante centimètres que même Lady Gaga ne saurait porter sans se casser lamentablement la figure et ainsi abîmer sa robe en viande, ni être dérangée par sa poitrine qui ressemblait à deux montgolfières sur le point de décoller. Le tout, évidemment, en poussant des cris haut-perchés qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler une femelle morse adolescente en chaleur car, avec la beauté suprême vient aussi, c'est parfaitement connu, une stupidité inhérante et un besoin d'être remarqué et reconnu en toutes circonstances.

Elle serra fort contre elle ses deux amis, qui faillirent s'étouffer dans le massif himalayen qu'était son décolleté à paillettes et ne durent leur survie qu'à l'exceptionnelle capacité spirométrique qu'ils avaient développé en même temps que leurs muscles, leurs centimètres en hauteur, et la taille de leurs pénis, dont nous ne parlerons point ici mais qui raviront Ginny et Lavande.

Pour Ginny c'est un fait, mais pour Lavande nous n'y sommes pas encore, car à cette heure, Ron n'a qu'un désir, celui d'épouser sur-le-champ sa belle Hermione et de lui faire quinze enfants dans la foulée en bon Weasley, ce qui pourrait s'avérer problématique à la suite de notre histoire, mais aussi pour Hermione: quinze enfants en même temps, mais où pourrait-elle les stocker?

Bref, ils échangèrent les paroles d'usage qui ressemblèrent plus ou moins à:

-Vous m'avez manquééééééééééé les garcooooons!

-Toi aussi Mia. T'as mis une paire de pare-chocs...! Euh je veux dire, tu t'es sacrément améliorée...

-Merci Harry!

-Bonjour mon p'tit coeur en sucre...

-Salut mon Ronnikins! Wow, quel muscle, avec tout ça tu pourras me foutre sur la gueule comme il faut avant d'aller me tromper avec Lavande!

Et soudain, c'est le drame, et notre histoire à la tension saisissante débute réellement.

Ils poursuivirent leur échange un moment, et Ginny les rejoignit, sautant dans les bras de Hermione comme si elles venaient de réchapper au danger terrifiant de ne plus jamais se voir, malgré qu'elles vivent à quelques arrêts de cheminée l'une de l'autre. Pendant qu'elles comparaient leurs bronzages respectifs et leurs tatouages, Harry tentait de faire fuir un chien errant du quai, pensant que c'était parrain Sirius- il faut dire que la mort de son cher parrain l'avait bouleversé, et qu'il gardait des sequelles psychologiques de la guerre dont tout le monde se foutait. Alors que ses trois amis étaient occupés, les yeux limpides de Ron vagabondèrent sur le quai et tombèrent alors sur Lavande, qui cherchait par tous les moyens possibles d'attirer son attention sur elle et ainsi de pouvoir se l'approprier au détriment de Hermione. Pour mieux atteindre son but, la chaste demoiselle, qui n'est PAS DU TOUT à ranger dans la catégorie des "Salopes Irrattrapables", était montée sur un porte-bagages et montrait ses seins à Ron, seins sur lesquels étaient marqués "Je t'aime Ron-Ron". Ron jeta un bref regard à Hermione, qui discutait toujours avec Ginny, et songea que décidément sa petite amie attitrée le délaissait trop en ce moment, donc qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à s'envoyer en l'air, et aussi sur la terre et sous l'eau, avec la gente Lavande.

Et comme nous ne pouvons réchapper plus longtemps au drame insoutenablement féroce de cette histoire, revenons à nos moutons.

Ils montèrent dans le train et firent au revoir de la main aux parents restés sur le quai. Avec toutes ces péripéties atrocement palpitantes, ils oubliaient évidemment que suite à la guerre, les parents de Hermione avaient été massacrés sauvagement par des Mangemorts, ou alors par des collègues dentistes, on ne sait pas trop bien, et que M. Weasley n'avait pas lui-même réchappé à une seconde attaque par Nagini sur sa personne, ce qui plongea ensuite Mrs Weasley dans une maladie incurable, et elle décéda à son tour. Ils étaient donc seuls au monde, et se rappellèrent ce détail en essuyant une larme, puis la dame des friandises passa et tout fut oublié.

Soudain, Hermione posa dramatiquement une main dramatique sur son front et s'éxclama dramatiquement d'une voix dramatique:

-Avec toutes ces péripéties, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que malgré ma régression mentale apparente, on m'a nommé Préfète en chef...bien sûr, ce n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS dans mon caractère de vous envoyer quinze hiboux par jour pendant trois semaines pour vous l'annoncer...je me demande VRAIMENT qui sera mon homologue masculin, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Les félicitations d'usage fusèrent, et Hermione se souvint qu'elle devait aller dans le compartiment des préfets. Par un subterfuge malicieux, l'auteure a ici décidé que seuls les deux Préfets-en-chef se retrouveraient dans le compartiment réservé, car évidemment, qu'iraient faire les autres préfets dans ledit compartiment, on vous le demande. Cela nuirait au bon déroulement de notre histoire.

Hermione s'élança donc dans le couloir, et encore une fois, admirons sa démarche tranquille et adaptée sur ses talons immenses dans un train en marche à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres heure. Elle arriva enfin au compartiment, y entra, se trouva seule, et enfin l'auteure a décidée qu'elle allait trébucher sur ses talons de la hauteur des Tours Jumelles, parce que comme son nom l'indique, elle est l'auteure et qu'elle peut le faire, tout simplement.

Donc Hermione trébucha, et nous retenons tous notre souffle en se serrant les doigts à se les briser. Par ailleurs, nous recommandons d'éviter de lire cette scène de désastre piquant si vous êtes actuellement 1. Souffrant d'arythmie cardiaque au niveau RIII, ce qui ne veut strictement rien dire mais ça a de la gueule 2. Sur le point d'accoucher de triplés borgnes et sournois de pères différents 3. Actuellement en train de vous livrer à l'acte sexuel, sans quoi vos cojones, ou celles de votre (vos) homme(s), en cas de polygamie pour les propositions entre paranthèses, risqueraient de se retrouver anéanties aussi sûrement que si elles avaient été aspirées par un trou noir.

Elle trébucha, et elle parvint à éviter de justesse la chute, mais néanmoins fit tomber son badge de préfet, qui tomba au sol. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser.

Et ainsi son homologue masculin qui venait d'arriver put profiter d'une vue splendide sous sa jupe d'une petite culotte à en faire baver le pervers qu'il était.

-Jolis dessous. On baise?

Scandalisée par ce langage, mais excitée tout de même par le ton rauque et viril de la voix, Hermione se redressa, adoptant immédiatement sa stratégie soigneusement mise au point lors de sa transformation en poupée gonflable pour ce genre de situations. Elle plaqua sur son visage son meilleur look "petite garce qui a envie de danser le tango horizontal et aussi le jive, le rock et le Harlem Shake", pour l'apostropher violemment. Néanmoins sa mâchoire se décrocha devant ce bel étranger. Il semblait être un ange déchu ou un diable farceur, on a décidément du mal à le savoir avec toutes ces merveilleuses et très recherchées métaphores que l'auteure jette ça et là et qui méritent un prix Nobel pour les heures de réflexion qu'elles ont causé, avec sa haute taille, sa chevelure d'un blond platine digne d'un boys band des années disco, des yeux bleus mais gris à la fois, une ode à la nature de par leur existence, du moins si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'en vérité il portait des lentilles de couleur qu'il avait simplement mal mises, d'où l'effet métachrome de ses orbes. Il avait aussi une peau translucide, des mains délicates, des vêtements d'une splendeur et d'une richesse incroyables, et des lèvres faites pour être embrassées ainsi qu'un port et un maintien des plus aristocratiques.

-Toi, voulut-elle hurler de haine, mais dans son état de trouble profond n'en ressortit qu'une expiration adoratrice traduisant le désir intense qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

-Toi, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard et, malgré la passion incontrôlable et l'appel de la chair qui les poussait à consommer sur-le-champ l'acte physique et magnifique de l'amour sous les cieux bleus et sans un nuage du plafond du Poudlard Express, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord tacite que l'histoire n'en était point encore assez avancée, et qu'il leur faudrait attendre qu'ils fussent, du moins, véritablement amoureux afin de s'unir charnellement, malgré le fait que l'amour était déjà là, et nous nous embrouillons et n'y comprenons plus rien donc efforçons-nous de revenir à la conversation.

-Malefoy, sors immédiatement de ce compartiment réservé aux préfets dont tu fais partie mais qui pour les biens de cette histoire ne sera utilisé que par les préfets-en-chef!

-Toi-même Granger, la fille la plus intelligente blablabla n'est-elle même pas capable de retrouver son chemin?

Leur attirance ne faisait que s'accroître, et ils s'en léchaient les babines d'envie. Comment Hermione aurait-elle pu résister au charme aristocratique de ce Sang-pur si élégant, si adulte du haut de ses dix-sept ans, qui était, malgré la pureté de son sang, un peu Vampire, un peu Veela, et un peu Sombral? Et Drago, comment pouvait-il seulement songer à ne pas se précipiter sur cette jeune beauté chaste et innocente qui portait des jarretelles, une jupe qui couvrait à peine son fessier et un décolleté jusqu'à la ceinture?

Et avec ces détails, nous en oublions nos héros, qui ne nous ont pas attendus pour continuer de se disputer, à bout de souffle déjà à cause de la passion tangible entre eux, qui n'avait jamais existé auparavant mais qui éclatait soudain, là, de la même façon dont un chien poserait sa crotte après un long moment passé à tergiverser sur la tranquillité des lieux? Car oui, c'est la comparaison à utiliser: leur attirance, qui jusqu'alors n'existait quasiment pas, ou alors était soigneusement enfoui dans leur subconscient et on ne sait quel autre tour sournois de la psychologie de pointe, bref, leur attirance sortait d'un coup aussi glorieusement que Médor chierait sur le bord du trottoir. D'un coup et sans difficultés.

Et ils se disputent toujours avec une passion animale, et cela n'aide en rien la température qui monte de plusieurs degrés, les obligeant à songer à se déshabiller entièrement:

-...retourne dans ton immense, magnifique, sublime Manoir, sale Mangemort, fils de Mangemort et frère du cousin de la mère du parrain du fils de la voisine des chiens du demi-frère de Mangemort!

-Et toi, retourne dans ta banlieue moldue qui me fascine tant en secret car je n'ai jamais cru à la supériorité du sang, et t'ai toujours envié pour ce que tu possédais quand moi je n'étais qu'un pauvre petit milliardaire, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe, fille de moldu, et sale Sang-de-Bourbe!

La discussion est fort virulente et tourne dangereusement au bouquet final sexuel, ne trouvez-vous pas, chers lecteurs? Ne sentez-vous pas la tension sexuelle dans l'air? Comme le moment n'est pas encore venu pour leur accouplement, l'auteure intervient encore une fois, comme elle le fait d'ailleurs depuis la première lettre de cette histoire qui mériterait un Goncourt.

Au moment où la passion dépassa enfin la raison, que l'amour se fit plus fort que la haine et blablabla, qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arracher leurs vêtements et de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la luxure, là, sur la banquette, le train arriva. Et ces deux imbéciles, avec leur dispute et leur tension sexuelle, n'ont pas laissé à la pauvre auteure le temps de caser la visite de McGonagall qui utilise la projection astrale pour arriver dans le wagon...je veux dire, qui transplana dans le wagon. Flash-back de Charmed et des pouvoirs de Prue, car votre auteure est couramment installée face à la série, une cigarette dans une main, un verre d'Oasis dans l'autre, et l'ordinateur perché sur les genoux, mais ça tout le monde s'en fout.

Donc McGonagall n'est pas venue et nos deux amants maudits ne savent pas que leur ennemi/plan cul prévisible/grand amour (rayer la mention inutile) est leur homologue. Et que de tension si intolérable, je vous prie de ne pas vous évanouir. Si oui, votre famille/ami/chien peuvent toujours contacter les secours, la liste des numéros d'urgence, au cas où votre sauveur est amnésique/con/très con, se trouve à la pharmacie la plus proche de chez vous, et tant pis pour vous si vous créchez actuellement au fond d'un abri pour brebis du Larzac.

Donc, ils descendirent tous du train, et Harry, Ron et Ginny vinrent à la rencontre de Hermione alors que Drago rejoignait ses sbires, la chanson "You Are Not Alone" de Michael Jackson résonnant dans son crâne fourbe, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi ni comment mais on s'en doute un peu vu l'intelligence inexistente des dits sbires.

Ron décolla ses lèvres visqueuses de celles de Lavande, mais Hermione ne vit rien, car l'heure n'était pas encore venue pour elle de savoir que son petit ami la trahissait en procédant à des échanges de fluides avec la chère Lavande. Quand le moment sera venu nous le saurons.

Tout ce petit monde se précipita vers les calèches, et comme par un hasard stupéfiant et qui vient se glisser sournoisement dans l'histoire contre l'avis de l'auteure, Malefoy et sa bande se disputaient la même calèche qu'eux. Des baguettes furent tirées, des sorts échangés avec fureur entre les deux clans, digne d'un gang des rues de GTA V, et deux ou trois personnes moururent, mais on s'en moque éperdumment, car ce n'étaient que des Poufsouffles et des figurants dans la scène palpitante. Finalement, bon gré mal gré, ils montèrent tous dans la même calèche et remontèrent lentement au château, laissant derrière eux l'hécatombe: car c'est bien connu, qu'on soit bon ou méchant, dans les scènes d'action d'une aussi grande violence, on s'en fout royalement du nombre de personnes qui meurent dans la bagarre/course poursuite/acte sexuel, ainsi que du chiffrage des dégâts.

Harry et Ginny entreprirent de s'embrasser jusqu'au château, car en réalité Harry, vexé de ne pouvoir rester en apnée sans Branchiflore, cherchait à battre son record personnel. Ron, Goyle, et Crabbe (qui, par un procédé d'un mystère inouï, est ressuscité suite à sa mort terrible dans les Reliques de la Muerte), quand à eux, entreprirent une grande discussion à propos de nourriture, la seule chose susceptible de les intéresser par ailleurs. Lavande s'endormit en route, car elle était fatiguée, vous comprenez, d'être enceinte des quinze bébés de Ron, surtout en secret, et elle serra contre son coeur la bague de fiançailles que son cher Ron-Ron lui avait donné dans le train, après leurs retrouvailles et un peu avant la conception de leurs enfants.

Ce qui laissa Malefoy et Hermione se fusiller du regard jusqu'au château.

Une fois arrivés, une nouvelle bataille éclata. Le professeur Chourave courut vers eux, très lentement à cause de ses petites jambes, et tenta de désamorcer le conflit, mais reçut malencontreusement un Avada entre les dents, tomba raide morte, et sortit pour de bon de cette histoire.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à la Grande Salle, où Ron décida d'aller manger avec ses nouveaux amis Crabbe et Goyle, grâce à leur amour commun. Lavande commenta la dernière mode de Milan tout en se goinfrant afin de nourrir ses quinze enfants, et Harry, Ginny et Hermione dînèrent en paix, vu que Ron n'était pas là pour dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de trois cent mètres.

McGonagall se leva et prononça le discours de début d'année, et chacun versa une petite larme en songeant à Dumbledore.

Puis, le repas terminé, chacun se dirigea vers son dortoir, alors que la nouvelle directrice approchait Hermione et Drago:

-Je vais vous amener à votre salle commune. Oui, je sais. D'ordinaire, et dans tous les livres, les préfets-en-chef habitent dans les dortoirs de leur maison, mais comme cliché pour démarrer un amour profond et éternel entre ennemis, je me suis creusé la cervelle.

Elle les mena au troisième ou au septième étage, peu importe, et ils se trouvèrent devant un tableau dans lequel on trouva un lion et un serpent se tournant le dos, un garçon et une fille se tirant la langue, et un pianiste aveugle qui hurlait "On va s'aimer!" sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi.

-J'ai longuement hésité entre Union ou Rapprochement des Maisons pour mot de passe, puis je me suis dit que "Sale Sang-de-Bourbe Serpentard de malheur Incroyable Fouine Bondissante lèche-cul des profs" serait plus facile pour vous à retenir, décréta le professeur.

Le tableau s'écarta et ils entrèrent dans une salle commune incroyablement belle, décorée de vert, de rouge, d'or et d'argent, et le mieux, c'était que cet amassis immonde de couleurs ne faisait absolument pas ressembler la pièce au domicile du Père Noël. Hermione était bouche bée, Drago s'en foutait, et McGonagall se demandait si son dernier hibou était arrivé chez le destinataire.

La porte de chambre de Hermione était à droite, ce détail insignifiant est très important. Pour les centaines d'histoires qui ont copié celle-ci en inventant une salle commune, la chambre de Hermione est toujours à droite, celle de Drago étant donc à gauche, et une salle de bain commune au milieu.

McGonagall leur servit un long, très long, très très loooong discours sur leurs droits, leurs devoirs, et le petit cheval, avant de se retirer, son kilt écossais flottant sur son passage. Hermione et Drago se bagarrèrent un moment pour la salle de bains, puis Hermione parvint à y passer d'abord, en oubliant, comme de par hasard et par un heureux concours de circonstances, à oublier de verrouiller la porte. Drago se rinça l'oeil sur sa poitrine immense, son corps luxuriant et ses cheveux domptés durant un moment, arborant une érection à rendre jaloux un singe, ne demandez pas pourquoi un singe je n'en sais rien.

Évidemment Hermione ne sut pas du tout que son ennemi mortel l'avait épiée et sortit heureuse avant de s'effondrer comme une masse sur son lit.

Le lendemain fut pourri, en somme, parce qu'ils avaient cours, et cetera.

Le surlendemain fut tout aussi merdique, à cause des cours, et cetera.

Le sur-surlendemain...bref.

Après une semaine de ce traitement, Hermione se pointa un soir dans la salle commune. Drago était occupé à boire son p'tit Whisky Pur Feu tranquille, parce que évidemment, l'alcool était autorisé pour les septième, les huitième et les quarante-deuxième année, et que Rusard, étant mort de la syphilis pendant la Bataille Finale, ou d'un maléfice, on sait pas bien et puis qu'est-ce qu'un Cracmol faisait là de toute façon, ne pouvait plus détecter les substances illicites à l'entrée du château.

-Sang-de-Bourbe, la salua Drago. McGonagall nous a laissés un parchemin.

-Oh. Tu l'as lu?

-Non, connasse. Je t'attendais parce que je voulais le lire avec toi. En fait, je veux te dire un truc. J'ai réfléchi et je veux devenir ton ami, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je regrette toutes ces années à t'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe. En fait je n'ai jamais cru à la pureté du sang. C'est ce que mon père voulait que je croie. J'étais jaloux de toi, de Potter. C'est pour ça, toute cette méchanceté. Ma mère t'admire beaucoup tu sais? Et je chie des petits lutins avec des bonnets en forme d'étoile tous les matins avant d'aller en cours. Tu me crois Sang-de-Bourbe?

-…

-Tu ne dis rien, Hermione?

-...T'es bourré, c'est ça?

-...Ouais. Carrément, ouais.

-Bon alors, ce parchemin?

-Je l'ai jeté au feu.

Hermione se lança dans une tirade enflammée à propos du parchemin, alors que le reste elle s'en foutait. Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle avait presque cru à son petit discours, qui lui avait réchauffé le coeur! Imaginez-vous, chier des petits lutins! Que c'est beau, que c'est poétique!

-Et il y avait quoi dessus?

-Rien. McGonagall veut qu'on prépare le bal de Halloween. Et celui de Noël. Ceux de la St-Valentin, de Pâques, de fin d'année, de la St Prépuce, de l'anniversaire de Chuck Norris, de la mort d'Achille-le-voisin-du-dessus, de la découverte du Baba au rhum, des onze commandements et de l'invention du préservatif en bois aussi.

-D'accord! On s'y mettra demain.

Les deux héros de notre histoire n'étaient pas dérangés par le fait qu'hormis un bal pour célébrer le Tournoi en quatrième année, il n'y avait jamais eu de bal durant toute leur scolarité.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione ne put fermer l'oeil: Drago baisait dans sa chambre, et il baisait fort. Et en plus d'être dérangée elle était blessée qu'il put en préférer une autre à elle: elle ne pouvait concevoir que son ennemi puisse ne pas la désirer.

En vérité tout ceci n'était qu'un savant ruse de Drago pour l'attirer dans ses filets, mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire.

Les mois passèrent ainsi que les fêtes de Halloween, de Noël et de la St Prépuce, et la situation s'embourba, bien que Drago trouve Hermione bien à son goût et que Hermione lui réplique le sentiment. Puis un jour tout bascula: la tension paralysante est de retour, et l'auteure se prépare mentalement à une réaction de masse, car elle sait pertinemment quel effet la nouvelle stupéfiante va vous faire. L'auteure a l'habitude, car le cliché suivant et bien connu est utilisé dans la moitié des fanfics à travers l'univers, et que l'auteure elle-même en a usé et abusé dans une fic ou deux et n'hésite pas à avouer l'inavouable.

Hermione découvrit que Ron la trompait.

Ce fut terrible. Cela commença lorsque Lavande perdit les eaux dans la Grande Salle, mit au monde ses quinze enfants, et épousa Ron. Hermione était perplexe. Pourquoi son petit-ami et Lavande se mariaient-ils? Bon, ils avaient des enfants, et alors? Certaine de trouver une explication valable, elle alla voir Ron après le mariage, au repas des mariés.

-Ron, pourquoi as-tu épousé Lavande?

-Hermione, je n'osais pas te le dire, avoua Ron d'une voix frémissante. Tu sais que je suis l'époux de Lav-Lav et le père de ses enfants. Je dois te le dire, à présent: je te trompe avec Lavande depuis plusieurs mois.

Hermione fut déchirée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle courut, en larmes, vers sa salle commune privative, car le mariage avait eu lieu à Poudlard, et fonça droit dans un pilier, tombant sur les fesses au passage. Sans cesser de pleurer, elle se releva et se remit à courir, et comme par un hasard inexplicable, Drago se trouvait dans leur salle commune. Il était sérieusement inquiet pour elle, quoi de plus normal. Aussi, il la prit dans ses bras, reçut une gifle, la reprit dans ses bras, reçut à nouveau une gifle, la reprit encore une fois, et elle pleura contre son épaule.

-Qu'y a-t-il, demanda-t-il la voix frémissante de désir et de souci mêlés.

-Ron me trompe avec Lavande, s'écria-t-elle éplorée.

Drago hocha lentement la tête, puis répondit,

-Dans ce cas, nous pouvons, nous aussi, nous mettre en couple désormais. Plus rien ne se met sur le chemin de notre amour.

Elle le regarda, yeux brillants d'envie, puis demanda:

-Le penses-tu réellement, Drago?

-Oui, mon ange. En réalité, je chie des petits lutins tous les matins...

-Tu es encore ivre, hurla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager sans trop essayer tout de même, faudrait pas que ça marche après tout.

-Non, je déconnais, avoua-t-il. Mais il faut cacher au monde que j'ai une part de sensibilité. Sinon je te défonce ta race, vu?

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite enfin, et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour échanger leur tout premier baiser. Habituellement, c'est le moment où l'auteure inclut quinze pages Word afin de décrire jusqu'à la moindre goutte de pluie s'écrasant contre les vitres, mais ceci étant un OS, nous allons abréger.

Tout ce que l'auteure peut vous dire, c'est que lorsque Drago releva la tête, il se lécha les babines pensivement, et lança,

-Laisse-moi deviner. Foie gras avec sa sauce périgourdine sur petits toasts en entrée, puis tournedos de boeuf et pommes de terre sarladaises, et pour terminer un cheesecake et coulis de cerise? Ah, attends, y'a autre chose aussi. Tu t'es goinfrée comme une truie de Chocogrenouilles à quatre heures. Et...mais c'est quoi ça? T'as mangé des testicules de taureau sautés ou quoi?

-Exactement, répondit-elle yeux brillants d'amour. Au petit-déjeuner...j'adore cela...mais sais-tu ce que j'aime plus encore?

Drago se repassa la langue sur les gencives et devina,

-Le thé? J'ai regretté que t'ai pas pris un café, ça m'aurait aidé à digérer...je te prendrai nue, dans...

-Non. C'est toi que j'aime plus que tout!

Drago, conquis, la traîna vers la chambre, et lui fit l'amour encore et encore, car il est un rare cas d'endurance sexuelle et qu'il est capable d'éjaculer à au moins cinquante reprises d'affilée, et malgré qu'elle ait couché quelques dizaines de fois avec Ron, et avec un petit moldu ou deux, et un préfet de Serdaigle, et le fils de la voisine, et Albus Dumbledore avant son coming-out, et le professeur Trelawney, et la chèvre naine de son cousin, elle demeurait vierge, et c'était l'extase pour les deux.

Mais là, alors qu'ils dormaient à grand renfort de nudité, une énième péripétie affolante arriva.

Lucius Malefoy avait ouï parler de la liaison de son héritier et de la née-moldue, malgré que celle-ci ne date que de la veille, mais c'était sans compter sur la très jalouse et très stupide Pansy Parkinsonne-A-La-Porte qui est capable de prendre la forme d'une chouette, et qui, ayant tendance au voyeurisme, s'était perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour guetter l'action sexuelle, avec un sac de popcorn de chez le Royaume du Hibou.

Lucius déboula donc en hurlant de rage, sortant de la cheminée de la salle commune des préfets, car il est bien connu qu'on entre dans Poudlard comme dans un moulin. Il était accompagné par un millier de Mangemorts. Étant donné qu'il y a seulement trois mille sorciers au Royaume-Uni, le ratio peut sembler excessivement élevé, mais cela donne de l'intrigue à une histoire qui n'en manquait pourtant PAS DU TOUT au départ. Et même si Harry s'était débarrassé pour de bon de Voldemort, ils se promenaient encore tous en liberté, comme il se doit.

Les Mangemorts étaient assoiffés de sang, et ils parvinrent tous à rentrer dans la salle commune par un procédé simple: durant des mois en prévision de cette date, ils s'étaient entraînés au Twister pour leur permettre de loger à mille dans une pièce de quarante mètre carrés. Comme il n'y avait personne, dépités, ils entreprirent d'égorger les fauteuils, d'Avada Kedavriser les rideaux et de poignarder les meubles, et cela occupa ces imbéciles pendant qu'un escadron d'élite mené par Lucius chargeait dans la chambre.

Là, Drago sauta de son lit, brandissant sa baguette dans tous les sens, hurlant à tout va qu'il défendrait son amour, son Hermione, à la vie à la mort, et on s'en fout, et il nous casse les tympans donc on va le faire taire via la bouche de Lucius:

-Tu peux mettre un caleçon, s'il te plaît?

Drago remarqua alors qu'il était nu, baissa la tête en rougissant et murmura "oui papa", avant de s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, comme Drago devait aller prendre une longue douche massante avec six shampoings comme tous les matins, Lucius s'assit au bord du lit et but une tasse de thé en bavardant tranquillement avec Hermione. Enfin, Drago revint, et Lucius dit d'une voix glaciale:

-Veux-tu bien mettre ta chemise dans ton pantalon?

-Oui, papa.

Drago obéit consciencieusement, puis les deux hommes, père et fils, brandirent à nouveau leurs baguettes et s'affrontèrent.

Enfin, à eux deux seulement, Hermione et Drago parvinrent à mettre en déroute les mille Mangemorts, et ils furent aidés par Harry, Ginny, et Ron qui se pointèrent au beau milieu car avertis de la bagarre par leur sixième sens. Lavande n'avait pas pu venir car elle devait s'occuper de ses quinze enfants, mais Ron avait promis de prendre des photos.

Finalement, il ne resta que Lucius, blessé mortellement. Larmes aux yeux, Drago s'agenouilla à côté de son père. Lucius dit alors,

-Adieu, mon fils...

-Ne dis pas cela, père, insista Drago voix tremblante. Nous allons te sauver...

-Au fait, reprit Lucius, je t'ai déshérité au profit du fils d'un ami...

-Quoi? Va crever bâtard, wesh!

Drago mit un grand coup de pieds dans les côtes de son père et Harry l'arrêta. Alors, les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, et y lurent quelque chose, on ne sait pas quoi, mais l'instant d'après ils se serraient dans leurs bras comme de vieux frères. Tout cela est bien gentil, mais Lucius reprend avant de casser sa pipe:

-Je reconnais que ton amour avec Hermione est pur. Vous avez ma bénédiction...

-Ouais ouais, l'interrompit Drago, tout ça c'est sympa, mais on s'en fiche un peu vu ton état. Comment je fais pour récupérer l'héritage moi?

-J'ai caché le véritable testament, celui qui te lègue tout, avoua Lucius. Tu pourras le trouver en regardant simplement derrière le...

Lucius mourut. Il y eut un silence, puis Ron proposa,

-Bah! Y aura qu'à demander à ta mère.

Ils acquiescèrent, puis enfin, tout le monde sortit, et Drago était enfin libre d'amener sa bien-aimée Hermione jusqu'au bout du monde, et ils se marièrent, et eurent Tom et Emma, suivis de Scorpius, de Hypérion, de James Cameron, et de quelques autres, et ils vécurent dans la félicité et l'amour jusqu'à l'âge avancé de cinq cents ans, sang de vampire chez Drago oblige, avant de quitter ce monde ensemble, main dans le sac, ou main dans la main peu importe, vers d'autres horizons éternels, Amen.

.

**Ca, c'est fait...ça défoule!**

**Bises et à bientôt sur mes vraies fics. Parce que celle-ci n'est pas une fic sérieux. Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une parodie. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas? _N'est-ce pas?_**

**Bises! **

**DIL.**

**PS: Pour les intéressés, j'ai repris le Bal de la Mort.**


End file.
